Clothing, an accessory, and/or athletic wear are often a source of expression for the wearer. The clothing, accessory, and/or athletic wear may provide an association with a team, coordinate with another item, or provide the owner or user with an attractive or customized item.
Footwear typically includes a sole configured to be located under a wearer's foot to space the foot away from the ground or floor surface. Footwear sometimes utilizes polyurethane foam or other resilient materials in the sole to provide cushioning.